


Segedunum: A Roman Destiel (Because Only Dean Can Wear A Manly 'Skirt')

by Cerdic519



Series: Castivel et Decanus [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 4th Century, Celts, Chastity Device, Dean in a skirt (sorta), Dean is So Whipped, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, England (Country), Hadrian's Wall, M/M, Omega Castiel, Roman Britain, Soldier Dean, herbalist Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second timestamp to Luguvalium, set just under a year year after Uxelodunum. Castiel has recently given birth to the couple's second son, Decanus Segundus, and he is required to make an important journey east that will have... well, Consequences.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Segedunum: A Roman Destiel (Because Only Dean Can Wear A Manly 'Skirt')

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majestic_duck (majesticduxk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts), [itstillnotok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstillnotok/gifts), [Swan0314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan0314/gifts).



Pridie Nonas Iunias  
[June 8th]

The message had reached Cas' house last week, barely a fortnight after the birth of his and Dean's second son, an alpha who had been named for a father who had not fainted at the sight of all that blood. He had just fancied a sudden rest. On the floor. And what with all the drama surrounding the birth and his not fainting during it (which some bastard omega told a certain moose of a brother about when he called round, damn him!), Dean had been stressed enough. And now this!

With order restored (for now) in the unruly island provinces, the Empire had decided to go back to an earlier way of running things, namely having a fifth semi-Romanized province between the Wall and the second, abandoned Antonine Wall (1) further north. The new province would be called Valentia (after the emperor, of course!), and would act as a buffer state against the wild Picts further north. Dean had been expected to lead his men against the Gadeni tribe – yes, he had permission his time, not that he needed it of course! - and he knew that Sam in particular was looking forward to a chance of revenge against Alistair, the Celtic leader who had imprisoned him two years back. That in itself was concern enough – men with a mission tended to lose all track of anything else – but now Cas had to travel the length of the damn Wall to hold the hand of the garrison commander of Segedunum (2), who had a rash. Hah!

“I would decline as a rule”, the omega said, busy packing his scrip for the journey, “but my cousin Hanaus, who married a local in the area, is my last remaining blood relative, and I do not wish to pass up a chance to meet. And Commander Petrus is critical to the advance into Caledonia, so we cannot afford to have him out of commission.”

Dean snorted at that. He knew (because Cas had told him) of his mate's political leanings when it came to Roman versus Celt, but Cas had assured him that he would always loyally support his husband from now on. The fact he always told him this whilst fucking Dean into a sex coma meant that the words did not always strike home, though. Unlike... other things.

“You're taking a full guard with you, still?” he asked, trying (and failing) not to sound like a mother-hen. Cas smiled.

“Yes, beloved”, he said reassuringly. “And there will of course be compensations.”

“Like what?” Dean groused. Then he tensed; Cas, moving in that silent way of his, had appeared right next to him.

“When I get back”, the omega growled, “I will not have had sex for weeks. I will be very, very.... demanding.”

Unfortunately for Dean, it was at that moment that he once more allowed his mouth to gallop ahead whilst his brain was not yet firmly in the saddle, and said something rather unwise.

The bastard of an omega actually made Dean come with him to the market when he made the purchase. At least the stallholder thought.... well, Dean knew exactly what he thought! And that it would be all round both town and fort by the time they got back home, dammit!

+~+~+

Ante diem duodecim Kalendis Iulias  
[June 20th]

“So what did you do to annoy Cas this time?” his bastard of a brother grinned, tossing his ridiculously long hair out of his eyes. Dean glared at him, and had a brief pleasant moment thinking of Delilah doing a haircut on Samson.

“Cas' cousin Hanaus turns out to be a man”, he snorted. “Beta, but damned attractive. Seems Cas' aunt married a soldier transferred in from Hispania (3).”

“And you're jealous?” Sam asked incredulously.

“No!”

Sam just looked at him.

“Not much”, Dean growled. “Cas sorted out General Petrus' rash – and yes, it was down there, which made me damn glad he's married with six kids of his own. Then he went to see his cousin, only to find he was in a bad way. Some alpha turned him out of his home, and he was living with a friend. So Cas brought him back, and wants me to set him up here. Luckily there's an empty house in town, and he's moving in there today.”

“And Cas saw that you were jealous”, Sam reasoned. “I thought it would be the other way round, what with you actually allowing your omega mate to go all that way.”

Dean grinned.

“Yes, well”, he said.

Sam's eyes narrowed.

“Nullus singulae! (4)” he said firmly. “It was bad enough when Sarah told me about what you bought Cas from that market-stall. Honestly, Dean! Making your poor mate wear a chastity belt!”

Dean's grin grew even wider. Sam stared at him in confusion.

“It wasn't for Cas!” the elder brother grinned. He knew the exact moment that Sam put two and two together and made....

“Ew!”

“And it's actually damn comfortable”, Dean continued, enjoying his brother's look of abject horror. “In fact” - he pointedly adjusted himself slightly - “I'm still wearing it.”

“I am disowning you!”

“Cas says he'll unlock me tonight if I'm good. Or maybe even if I'm bad....”

He was alone on the great Wall, the sound of the slamming door fading as his brother once more flees for his poor ears. Life is good just now.

Though tonight, it'll be even better!

+~+~+  
Notes:  
1) About forty miles in length (i.e. barely half that of Hadrian's), it had been a turf wall across the narrowest part of what was later Scotland. Built about two decades after its more famous predecessor, it was abandoned after another two decades, partly because the geography of the coastline either side made it much easier to slip round that its southern counterpart.  
2) The name probably meant 'strong fort'. Now Wallsend (oh come on!), possessor of the only English Metro station where the signs also come in Latin.  
3) Modern Spain and Portugal.  
4) Nullus singulae = 'no details'.


End file.
